


It's Not A Date!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “I’m not having a date with Magnus! We’re just hanging out. He’s my best friend,” Alec said as he bundled her out of his room and closed the door.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	It's Not A Date!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for HM 500 words or less for the prompt: **Pain**

“Izzy, get out of my room!” Alec yelled at his sister.

“Let me just help you pick your clothes for your date with Magnus!” Izzy insisted.

“I’m not having a date with Magnus! We’re just hanging out. He’s my best friend,” Alec said as he bundled her out of his room and closed the door.

He could tell from the disbelieving look she’d given him that she didn’t agree with him. Sighing, he sat down on the bed, not knowing why Izzy and Jace looked at him funny every time he was going to meet Magnus.

To him, Magnus was his best friend, even if he did feel more for him than mere friendship. He didn’t want to risk losing him, though. He just wanted to enjoy every moment he had with Magnus.

Are you still coming? Alec read the text Magnus had just sent him and replied Of course, I’ll be there in about 15 min, wait for me.

Fifteen minutes later, Alec walked into the diner, saw his best friend in a booth and joined him.

“Sorry I’m late, Izzy wanted me to pick different clothes,” Alec apologized.

“I get the feeling Clary wanted me to do the same. She also told me that if we’re dating we should at least go to a restaurant, not a diner,” Magnus smiled.

“Are we dating?” Alec asked with a shaky voice, afraid of what his best friend’s answer might be.

“What are you saying, Alexander?” Magnus asked, looking at his best friend.

“I might want that, but I’m afraid that if you don’t it will ruin our friendship,” Alec replied, hiding behind a menu, not knowing if they were on the same page, but half expecting his best friend to walk out and leave him alone in the booth.

“Alexander, if I’d known sooner I could’ve saved us both a lot of pain. Come here so I can kiss you the way I’ve wanted to for so long,” Magnus purred, waiting for Alec to look up so he could look him in the eyes and give him an affirming smile.

The menu fell on the table, Magnus catching the look of shock on Alec’s face.

“You didn’t know I was flirting with you all this time?” Magnus asked, taking Alec’s hand in his.

“N…no…” Alec replied. “Wait, did anyone else know?”

“I think our circle of friends knew. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were a few spies in the diner right now,” Magnus chuckled.

“Why would they do that?” Alec asked.

“I guess they think we’re a great match and just want to see us happy together,” Magnus replied.

“Are we a great match?” Alec asked.

“I like to think we are. We both feel the same way, right?”

“Right,” Alec agreed, grinning, leaning in to kiss his best friend and not caring who was watching.


End file.
